Gender Swap
by fangloverdylanhater
Summary: This is a gender swap version of a 'Max get's pregnant' What if Fang were the girl. Imagine Fang pregnant. Join Maximus, Faith, Izzy, Nash, Gabby, And Angel in the adventures of a pregnant emo bird girl. I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the original characters. Rated M for one (maybe more) Future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Max- Maximus/Max-15

Fang- Faith-15

Iggy- Izzy-15

Nudge- Nash-12

Gazzy-Gabby-9

Angel- Angel-7

Chapter 1 Max's POV

I woke up in the forest surrounded by my flock. Theres me Maximus or Max, Faith my best friend and second in command,Izzy the blind pyro, Nash the one who won't shut up, Gabby the pyro in training, and her brother Angel the mind reader. I sat up and saw Izzy(Who was on watch)'s unseeing eyes turn to me. "It's me Iz." I told her she nodded then went through her bag for food. I walked over to Nash and kicked him in the foot.

"Wake up, we gotta go soon." I told him. He just turn to his side mumbling. I sighed and went over to Gabby and Angel and bent down next to them. "Gabby sweetie wake up." I whispered "Ummm Oh morning Max." She said getting up. I smoothed her short curly hair that was messy from sleeping on the ground. "Angel time to get bud" I whispered to him. "Morning Max" He said sitting up. Then he ran over to Izzy to get some food and Gabby followed him.

Then I went over to Faith. She was sleeping soundly with even breaths some of her long black hair in her face and she was dressed in her usual black outfit. I crocheted down next to her. She looked so peaceful. So of course I'm gonna mess with her. "FAITH WAKE UP!" I scream really quickly in her ear. "Ow Dammit Max!" She said irritated. "No swearing in front of the kids!" I shouted. "Whatever you say _dad_." She mocked.

Izzy smirked in my direction then went back to eatting and Faith scold me with those black ebony eyes of hers. If I was any other guy I'd be running right now, but her glares never phased me. She got up on her feet and after a while of releasing her glare was doing nothing, her mask of no emotion went up. I turned and grabbed a granola bar from Izzy.

Me and Faith had been kinda... ruff lately she kissed me few times and I'd flied away. I just didn't know what to do. What did she want from me? We'd been best friend since forever. Why were things changing now?

I pushed the thought away. Time to be leader Max. "Alright guys!" I said getting their attention. "Lets fly."

One by one they each took off. Til me and Faith were left. "Ladies first" I said holding out my arms gesturing her to go. She rolled her eyes and spread her raven wings to take off. I then spread my light brown and white wings and took off flying in front of my flock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Max's POV

We'd been flying for a few hours and of course Nash was the one to start the complaining.

"Max are we gonna stop soon I'm tired and hungry. Where are we even going. Are we gonna stay in a hotel, Max? Because I am super sore from sleeping on the ground- "

"If I say yes will you stop whining?" I shouted. "Yes" he said "Fine, One night." I said sternly. "Yes" the younger kids cheered.

We flew for a while more til i spotted a town. "Going down." I shouted. Mostly for Izzy's benefit. We landed in the woods then started walking on the side walk into town. "Do you think the hotel will have room service, because I am starving..." Nash rambled, but I wasn't listening. My eyes were locked on a group of guys ahead of us who were staring at Faith.

I only notice because she was walking right in front of me! I hated it when guys did this. They stared at her like she was some random chick walking down the street, but she wasn't. They didn't know her like I do. I glared at the the group of guys, they looked about our age. As soon as they saw my glare their eyes widen in fear and the looked away. I smirked to myself. Then I realised were right in front of the hotel.

I walked up to the front desk and got 3 rooms. "Okay guys choose your roommates" I said holding out the room keys.

Nash and Angel were the first to grab a pair of keys and run to the stares. Then Izzy and Gabby took one. Leaving me with... "Guess it's just you me then" Faith said with a smirk. "Uh yeah" I said and we started to walk to the stairs towards the others.

The others went to there rooms that were right next to each others, but mine and Faiths was down the hall from theirs. I open the door. the hotel room was standard. it had a tv, a kitchen, one bathroom, and one bed...

"Theres only one bed...:" I stated the obvious. "Guess we have share" she said with a smirk. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Faith walked over and sat on the bed. She took the remote and turned on the tv. " I'm gonna shower." I said walking towards the bathroom. She nodded and continued to watch tv.

I grabbed a towel from the closet and went in the bathroom. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I shook out my wet dirty blonde hair and threw on my clothes. When I got out of the bathroom it was already dark out and Faith was in bed probably already asleep. I got in bed next to her and quickly fell asleep.

Faith POV

_They killed him. The erasers kill him. Hot tears streamed down my face as I held Max's lifeless, bloody body. Aria, the lead eraser and our worst enemy walked up to me. "Oh Faith is crying. What happened to Ms. Emotionless, can't handle being without your Maxy." She talked to me as if I was a child. "Now its time for you to die too" She sneered and launched at me_-

I sat up abruptly in bed panting, huh what happened. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me. Max's chocolate brown eyes stared at me with worry. He was ok, thank God. I must have woken him up with me. "What wrong?" he asked. "Bad dream, I'm fine." I said. I tried to get my breathing back to normal. Max's hand slid down my back and rubbed in between my wings. My breath caught in my throat. I looked back up at him. He was a good 3 inches taller than me, maybe more. "Max..." I whispered. "Faith" He said looking into my eyes. I brushed some of his naturally messy hair out of his face. Then leaned up and connected his mouth with mine.

Max's POV

Oh God. She turned her head deepening the kiss. At first I just sat there confused, I need some space, I had to pull away. but then I realized how much I liked her soft warm lips on mine and I found myself kissing her back on instinct. I brought my right hand up to cup her face and my left hand to run my fingers through her silky black hair.

Faith POV

He kissed me back. Maybe he does have feelings for me. He grabbed my hips, lied down on the bed and pulled me on top of him to straddle his waist he broke the kiss to breath. So I started to make a trail of kisses going down his neck. "Faith" He groaned.

I smirked to myself. I started to unbutton his red and black plaid shirt. I finally got it off. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest. He was pretty well built up. I went back up and kissed his lips.

I felt him tug on my tank top. Hinting for me to take it off. I pulled it off and threw it behind me in my, yep, black bra. He pushed down my black skinny jeans. I tugged down his jeans. I started grinding against him and I felt him get hard. I was so focused on kissing him I was surprised when he flipped me so he was on top. I let him take control then, he was the leader and I know how much he likes to be in control.

He trailed his hand up my back between my wings, til he reached my bra strap. He quickly undid it. Then he took a moment to just look at me. He came down and kissed my ear, "Faith if we don't stop now I won't be able to." He whispered huskily. "Then don't" I whispered back. I put my arms around his neck and brought his lips back to mine for a quick kiss. He pulled down my underwear then shimmed out of his. I felt him enter me slowly. I clenched my jaw.

I don't cry especially in front of Max. and this wasn't even that painful. So why were my eyes starting to water. Then I heard Max whisper "Don't worry it gets better" I waited for the pain to fade and it did. I nodded for him to continue. He rhythmically started thrusting into me. "Max..." I groan...

He shuddered as he came inside me. then he rolled off of me. He laid next to me looking into my eyes. I gave him a small smile just for him then we were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Max's POV

I woke up groggily. Ugh what happened last night. I looked down and saw Faith sleeping...naked. WTF.

Ok back track what happened... Faith and I had sex. How could I have just gone so easily along with it. Oh shit did that really happen oh no I can't be here right now I can't be here when she wakes up it would be too..._ awkward._ I carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her. I looked back down at her and instantly guilt washed over me, it was horrible seeing my best friend naked and left alone, but I just couldn't deal with it.

I quickly started to throw on my clothes that were all over the place. I was just starting to walk to the door when I heard an ice cold voice whisper "typical" I spun around and saw Faith wide awake sitting up in bed holding the blanket to her chest. Her cold eyes were like daggers. "Why do you keep doing this to me Max. Every time I get close to you, you when guy stare at me you get super jealous. Make a decision do you want me or not." she said coldly. I stood there stunned I've never seen her this upset and I've never heard her talk so much.

She let out an annoyed grunt. Then threw the covers off her. She frantically started putting on her clothes. when she was done she started walking towards the window. "Faith Where are you going?" I asked coldly. She didn't answer she just spread her pitch black wings and jumped out the window. "Faith wait" I call after her.

I ran down the hall to Izzy and Gabby's room. I knock on the door three times. Izzy opened the door. "This better be important if you interrupted my sleep" She said.

"Faith flew off, I gotta go find her watch the flock til I get back." I order.

"Why'd she fly off?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Ohhh did Maxy and Faith get in a fight?" She said in a teasing kiddy voice. I was already running down the hall. I jumped out the window in the hall and flew towards where Faith flew off.

Faith POV

I landed in a tree not too far from the hotel. Why did he do this to me. He was so confusing. He just lead me on like that. Ugh! What happened to us?

I heard a pair of wings land next to me. I turned my head away refusing to look at him. "Faith please listen to me" he begged. "There's nothing to say, obviously last night didn't mean to you what it meant to me so lets just forget it happened." I said, hiding my face behind my long black hair. "Faith look at me" He said grabbing my face and turning it towards him making the hair in front of my face fall back.

"Last night was the best night of my entire messed up life and I wouldn't change a thing that happened. I don't regret last night Faith and I know you don't either." He said.

"Then why were you leaving?" I asked coldly. He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know Faith, I was confused and I thought it was gonna be awkward..." He trailed off.

"And this isn't" I mumbled. "Look Faith I like you and I wanna be with you give me another chance to make things right." he pleaded. Instead of answering I kissed him. He rested his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So are we together now?" He asked awkwardly. "guess so" I stood on the tree branch. "Come on lets get back to the flock who know what could happen with Izzy in charge." Then we spread our wings and headed back to the hotel.

**(Sorry if it was kinda short now please Review)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Max POV two weeks later

I woke up in the clearing we slept in last. I got off the ground. Surprising my whole flock was awake...but someone was missing. "Wheres Faith?" I asked to no one in particular. Then I heard what sounded like an animal in pain. I ran towards the sound. When I got to it I found Faith on all fours, violently puking. I raced down next to her and pulled back her long black hair with one hand. While wrapping my other arm around her stomach. After a minute or two she stop and carefully got up. "I'm good we should get going" She said in a rusty voice. She started to walk but I grabbed her arm. "Faith you're sick, we should stay here for a while, til you get better." I said leadery. She gave me a blank face. " Probably just something I ate" She mumbled. Then started walking back to the others. I sighed and walked with her.

"Alright guys lets fly." I said when we got back to the others. "Where are we going now Max?" Gabby asked. "Lets go to somewhere fun like the in mountains or something. That might not be fun but we'd be able to fly higher, it'd be easier to take off too, but if we do go to high we might not be able to breath-" Izzy slapped a hand over Nash's mouth so he couldn't continue. "We're just gonna head west." I said and we took off.

I made sure to fly close to Faith something was wrong. I could feel it. Maybe she did just eat something bad. _What has she eaten that you haven't_? Oh great the voice is back._ Keep her out of harm Max trust me you don't want her to get hurt now._ Of course I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want anyone in the flock to get hurt and why now._ Look for the signs, Max._ What signs? No answer. Ugh I hate it when it goes all fortune cookie on me. I looked over at Faith. She had a thoughtful look on her face like she was just thinking/realizing something. "Faith?" I said. Her eyes darted to me. "What are thinking about?" I asked. She look back at the flock. then gave me a look that said "I'll tell you when were alone" It's weird but since faith and I have know each other since we were in cadges at the school we can practically read each others minds

We landed in another clearing in the woods. "We gotta talk" Faith whispered to me from behind, startling me. "Izzy's in charge Faith and I are gonna get food, you guys get firewood." I turn to leave with faith then turned back to them "And please Izzy Gabby don't set the forest on fire." I added. Gabby stuck her tongue out at me. Then me and Faith took off.

* * *

We landed in a tree out of earshot of the flock. "What's wrong?" I asked "Is this about you being sick?" I added. "Max I'm pregnant" She said bluntly. While her face was her normal rock I was having a mental breakdown. "What?!" I asked bewildered. "I've been throwing up for the past week and my period is late 4 days." She said as if it was obvious. I just stared at her. _Look for the sighs... _She was pregnant with my baby...We sat there in silence for a while. "I'm not a mom Max" She said quietly. "That doesn't mean you can't be." I said just as quiet. "max I'm not like you. You're naturally a father to the flock. I don't have motherly instincts, Max" She shouted. Her dark eyes we glossy, and she looked on the verge of tears, But I new she wouldn't cry, she never did. I put an arm around her "We'll make it work, I'll be here to help you" She sighed and leaned her head on my chest. "Now what raise a baby on the run?" She asked bitterly. "I know a place we can go. Come on lets go get food for the flock." Is said and we flew to the nearest McDonalds.

After we brought the food back to the flock we told them about the baby. "I hope it's boy" Angel said hopefully. "No way its totally gonna be a girl" Gabby told her brother. "How do you know I'm the mind reader!" Angel shot back. The glared at each other. I mentally rolled my eyes. Typical sibling fighting. "Guys it's a little early to be guessing." I said. "Besides we need to get going." I added. "Where to now?" Izzy asked. "We're gonna stay in one place for a while, at least until the baby's born." I said grabbing Faith's hand. She gave me a small smile. I'm glad she wasn't so worried about being a mom anymore. "Common lets go" I said and we took off.

"Max where exactly are we going?" Nash asked after a while. "We're actually almost there" I said as I saw Dr. Victor Martinez and his son Eddy's house come into view. We landed in front of the house and started towards it. "Are you sure about this?" Faith asked, she was tense. "Don't worry we can trust them." I said taking her hand. Just then Dr. Martinez walked out in his veterinarian uniform. As soon as he saw us (Wings out) he ran over to us. "Max you're back" He said excited. He looked at the flock. "Who are your friends?" he asked. "This is my girlfriend Faith, and these are my friends Izzy, Nash, Gabby, and Angel." I said pointing at each of them. "Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to Faith. She stared at it til he put it down. "Well won't you all come in, Eddy will be home from school in an hour." He said.

We all went in and the flock made themselves comfortable on the couches. "Can I get you all anything?" He asked. "Actually I need to talk to you about something" I said. He could tell this was serious. We went up stairs to his room.

"Something wrong Max?" He asked.

I ran my hand through my messy hair. "I've got a bit of a problem. My girlfriend, Faith." I started.

"The quiet girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's pregnant."I told him.

"And it's your's right?" He asked.

"Yeah its mine." I mumbled. Rubbing my hand on my neck. "I was wondering if we could stay here at least til the baby's born." I said.

"Oh of course it would be a pleasure and Eddy has missed having you around." he said.

"Thanks " I said smiling.

He hesitated before speaking again "Max your friends and your girlfriend they're all 'like you' right?" He asked. I nodded. "Would you mind if I did an ultrasound?" He asked, "Um only if its ok with Faith." I said. He nodded. Then we went down stairs.

Faith POV

Max and Dr. Martinez were talking for a long time. Just as I was thinking that they both came back down. "Faith, Max told me about your 'situation'" He said. Ok where was this going. "I was wondering if you would mind if I did an ultrasound for the baby?" he asked. Ultrasound? Like when the look inside your stomach to see the baby? At a hospital? Does this sound like a good idea?

As I thought it over my hand automatically went to my stomach. "I promise it won't hurt you or the baby" He assured. I looked over at Max silently asking 'You trust him?' He nodded. I looked at and nodded. "Great will go tonight no one will be at the office." he said. Abruptly the door swung open. "Dad i'm home" a boy called. He walked into the living room and saw all of us then he look at Max. "Max dude you're back." He said fast walking towards him. He gave him a guy hug. "Dude I missed you so much, who are friends?" Max introduced us. "Nice to meet you guys dude there's so much I wanna tell you c'mon."

* * *

**(please review! Oh and to Fang- you look like you, but with boobs! like imagine the manga Fang with the long hair then put boobs on him, them make him like 3 inches shorter and prettier.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Max POV

"Dude the emo with one is hot." Eddy said as he threw his backpack on the floor.

"Faith? She's not emo(or so she says)" I said ignoring the hot comment.

"Whatever, think you can hook me up with her?" he asked. He's lucky I have self control.

"Um considering she's my girlfriend and she pregnant with my kid I'd say no." I told him.

"Oops sorry, didn't know." he apologized. "What about the tall one with the light red hair?" He asked.

"Izzy?" I asked kinda laughing."Yeah she's cute." He said.

"Maybe" I mumbled. "Well sorry I can't stay I'm staying at a friends house tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow morning" he said.

Just then a horn honked. "That's my ride, Gotta go." he said. "See ya" he added "bye." I said.

It was about 9:30 and we were just walking into 's office. Immediately I choked on that antiseptic smell. "It's late so no one will be here." Dr,Martinez said. That didn't really help.

The flock seemed tense, especially Faith. She swallowed really hard, her arms hugged her middle section, and her nails dug into her sides. I took her hand, "Calm down." We followed to a door of some room. "Ok you all stay out here, Faith come on in." He motioned for her to walk in.

I thought she'd let go of my hand but she drag me in with her. " Um Max why don't you stay out here with the others." he said. I looked down at Faith. She squeezed my hand. She didn't want to be alone in wouldn't admit it but she was scared of all the hospital metal equipment. "I'm staying" I said casually. "Um alright" He said.

He close the door and turned on some lights. He plugged in some machine. "Come lie on the table here." he said. Faith propped herself up on the metal table and lied down. "Lift your shirt up above your stomach." He instructed. She did as he asked.

I notice a slight bulge on her stomach. He picked up some 's hands clenched the sides of the table, I took her right hand in mine and she squeezed it. "This'll be a little cold." Dr. Martinez said.

He rubbed some blue gel on her stomach then ran a weird tool over it. The monitor next to him showed an image on it. "That little dark circle there" He pointed to it "That's your baby" he finished. I looked at the small dot on the screen that was my child.

Then I look back at Faith who was looking at me. I smiled down at her. She smiled halfheartedly. Dr. Martinez cleaned the gel off of her and went back to his house.

* * *

Faith POV

I lied in awake trying to sleep, Angel and Nash were sleeping in Eddy's room since he was at a friends, Max was in the guest room, and me Izzy and Gabby were sleeping on the couches downstairs.

I still didn't feel like I could be a mother, but Max seemed happy about it so as long as he's around I guess I'll be okay. I then felt a need to be near him. Hormones I guess.

I got up slowly so as not to wake Gabby or Izzy then walked upstairs to the guest room. I silently entered the room. Max was sleeping and had his back to me.

I went over and shook his shoulder a little. He turn over to see me. "Hey... What's wrong? Can't sleep?" he asked. I shook my head. "Can I stay with you?" I asked. He sighed too tired to argue that the bed was small. "Come here" he said lifting the blanket for me to get under.

I got into bed and snuggled into his chest. "Night, Faith" He said. "Night, Max"

* * *

**(if you're wondering why I made it so they don't know Dr.M is his dad, truth is Idk its just where the story went and where it is going so REVIEW**

**Sorry for short chapter next one will be longer)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Max POV

I woke up to Faith's slim body in my arms. I stroked her long ebony hair and kissed her forehead. The door creeped open "Max..." Dr. Martinez trailed off as he saw me and Faith in bed together. "She couldn't sleep last night so she came up here." I told him regretting the last four words. If you don't have a dirty mind you won't get that.

"Ah well breakfast is ready when you are" He said and left. Faith started to stir out of sleep. "Morning" I said kissing her temples. "Morning" She said yawning. "You hungry?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly slapped a hand over it and scrambled out of bed towards the bathroom.I ran after her. She had her head buried in the toilet throwing up.

I knelled next to her and pulled her loose hair back. After a while she sat up. "So I'll take that as a no?" I asked. She wasn't amused. "I hate this" She stated. "Don't worry it'll get better" I told her. "When?" She asked.

Tears started to streak down her cheeks. Faith never cries so i didn't really know how to handle this, I guess the hormones are getting to her. I wiped the tears from her face.

I felt bad we already had a hard enough life and a baby was just adding on the list of challenges. Faith was my rock, comforting me when I was upset, reassuring me when I was stressed, now it was my turn to be there for her. She lied her head on my chest. "Soon" I finally answered her.

We went down stairs and The Flock was already there eating Dr.M out of house and home. Me and Faith sat down in the two seats left and started digging in to the pancakes and bacon and eggs and damn was a good cook.

I noticed Faith had way more food than she usually need and that's saying something. "Damn Faith that's a lot even for you!" I whispered to her. She just sent me a glare. Aka I'm hungry so shut up. Well she was eating for two.

Eddy was back from his friend's house and was talking to Nash about something.I'm surprised he could even get a word in. "Listen everyone I think While you're here it'd be good if you all went to school." Dr. Martinez announced.

The younger kids cheered but I just stared at him appalled. "Um, Dr. Martinez could we talk" I said getting up. I grabbed Faith's hand and tapped Izzy on the back telling her to follow too.

We went upstairs to his room. "With all do respect Dr. M, I think school is a horrible idea." I told him.

"Yeah we already gotta hide the wings, now we gotta hide Faith's bun in the oven too?" Izzy added. I rolled my eye but, Izzy did have a point. "Well why don't we let the Flock decide." he said.

"Fine we'll vote." I said. We went back downstairs.

"Ok who wants us to go to school?" I asked. Nash, Angel, Gabby, and Dr. Martinez raised there hands. "And who doesn't?" I said. Me, Faith, and Izzy raised our hands.

Then after an argument over whether Dr. M's vote counted or not it was decided we had to go to school. "You'll start on Monday" Dr. M said. "Fine, put me as just Max, everyone chose your fake names" I said. "Nicole" Faith said. "Jennifer" Izzy said. "Tony" Nash shouted. "Zari" Gabby shouted. "Eric" Angel shouted. **(Get it like Ariel and Prince Eric)**

This was gonna suck.

* * *

Faith POV

I woke up next to Max. It was Sunday. Ugh we have to start school tomorrow. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. So of course you know how that went. I was trying to recover from puking when I felt a hand rub my back. Too small to be Max's.

I looked over and saw Angel. I just stared at him until my breathing was back to normal and I sat up. "What are you doing up?" I asked him. It was Sunday and like 6:00 in the morning. "Gabby's dreams wouldn't let me sleep. Something with explosives, my head almost exploded." He said. I nodded.

Then got up to rinse my mouth out. "Faith?" I looked down at him. "Are you still worried about being a mom?" he asked. "No" I lied. He gave me that look. Stupid mind reader. "Well you shouldn't be you'll be a great mom and you have Max, who'll be the best dad" He said.

I just stared at him. He walked out of the bathroom then turned back to me. "the baby likes the sound of your voice, it wishes you'd talk more" He added then ran off. I put my hand on my stomach um...ok.

I walked back to the guest room and Max was up. "Hey you alright?" he asked. "Yeah" I said the crawled back into bed with him. "I just had the weirdest conversation with Angel." I muttered.

"About what?" He asked. "The baby" I said. He looked at me waiting for me to continue but i just shook my head telling him to drop it. Then I laid back down to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was already 5:00pm. Wow I've never sleep that long weird. Then I realized how hungry I was. I felt like...McDonald's apple pie. I licked my lips and got outta bed to find Max. I saw him down stairs sitting on the couch watching TV with Angel and Nash.

I quietly walked behind him. "Max" I whispered and he jumped. "You know i hate it when you do that" He said back. I smirked quick Then sat next to him. "Do me favor?" I asked. "Sure" He said. "I'm starving...would you go get me McDonald's?" I asked.

"Why don't you just have Izzy make you something here?" He asked. "Because I want apple pie" I whined. "Izzy can make that" He said. "But I also want chicken nuggets, fries, a vanilla milkshake, AND apple pie." I said coldly. He sighed "Alright, I'll be back." He said getting up and putting on his hoodie.

Max POV

I flew over to McDonald's and got Faith her stupid food she needed so desperately. Aww I shouldn't say that she is pregnant and can't control her cravings.

I flew back and found Faith back in our room sitting on the bed with her laptop. Probably blogging. "Got your food" I said waving it in front of the computer screen. She snached it from me and started digging in.

I sat on the bed next to her.I reached for a fry and she slapped my hand away. "Common I bought it share the fries" I joked. "You also got me pregnant, wanna share the morning sickness?" She countered. "No thank you" I said. "Excited for school tomorrow?" I changed the subject.

"If by excited you mean facing 6 hours with my wings squished up against my aching back and my stomach sucked in then yeah. Super!" She said sarcastically. "Go to sleep" I told her. She sighed and shut off her laptop the light blue glint of it that was lighting the room was out and darkened the room, then we went to sleep.

* * *

**(Next chapter is school whats gonna happen? Oh and to the person** [insert name I forgot here] **who said my writing is bad give me a break if you haven't already figured it out this is my first fanfiction) So review and I'll take criticism, just DON'T TELL ME I'M UGLY. **** It'll get better as it goes on promise**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Max POV

I woke up to Dr. Martinez. Yelling at Nash to get up for school. Ugh he's gonna need some help with that. I shook Faith awake and she sat up groggily. "Time for school" I said and she sighed getting up to change.

I got up and headed to Eddy's room wear Nash and Angel were. was shaking Nash and he was not getting up anytime soon. I rolled my eyes and went down to the living room. Izzy was just waking up Gabby.

"You guys got any stink bombs left" I asked. Izzy and Gabby smirked and Gabby ran up to me to hand me one. I turned around and they followed me upstairs.

I told Angel, Eddy, and Dr.M to get out now.

Angel ran knowing what I was gonna do and Eddy and his dad walked out. I took the stink bomb and threw it near where Nash was sleeping. Then I ran to my room as I heard it go off.

"Oh god Gabby was that you!" I heard him scream and the others laughed. I laughed to myself and saw Faith raise an eyebrow at me.

I just shook my head still chuckling. She was already dressed in her usual black outfit with a huge black hoodie to hide her wings and small baby bump.

" Aren't you hot?" I asked. I mean we're in Arizona and she's in black jeans and a black hoodie.

"Nah it's not like we're having class outside." She said. "Yeah" mumbled. I tugged off my T shirt and put on a blue one and then jeans. Then I put on my dark blue hoodie. Faith walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

She walked out and walked into the bathroom. I instantly followed her thinking she had to throw up. She glared at me and shut the bathroom door in my face. _Guess not._

After everyone had their things together we packed in Dr.M's van and drove to school. We dropped The kids at the elementary school then he dropped us off at eddy's high school. I held Faith's hand as Eddy led us to the office to get our schedules.

"Ok so Izzy you have all your classes with me, Max, Faith, you have all your classes together except 3rd period and we all have last period together." Eddy explained then grabbed Izzy's hand to lead her to their first class.

"What's our first class?" I asked. "Math" Faith said looking at the schedule. I looked at the schedule and took her hand as we walked to the Math room. I open the door and all conversions stopped and all eye were on us.

I pulled Faith with me to the back of the class and sat in two seats next to each other. A couple guys were talking to each other. My sensitive hearing picked up 'She's hot!' and 'Who are those guy' 'Is he dating her?'

After a minute a ginger kid walked out of the group and leaned on Faith's desk. "Hi I'm Lance" He said flashing her a smile.

"Nicole" she said annoyed.

"And you?" he said turning to me his smile was fake.

"I'm Max" I said.

"Are you two dating?" he asked. Faith nodded. "Cool well I'll see you around Nicole." He said walking away and sent a secret glare at me. I smirked to myself and put an arm around Faith as the teacher walked in.

"Hello, class: an older looking woman said. "As you can see we have two new students Max Ride and Nicole Black." She choose that herself._ Big shock._ "And I hope you will make them feel welcome, Now lets get started..." She said. And lets get ready for a boring day.

We basically trudge through out Math and ignored the looks from Lance and other students. When the bell rang I dragged Faith out of there fast and went to our next class, Gym.

The coach blew his whistle. "Alright class we're playing dodge ball" He broke us into teams. Lucky me and Faith we're on the same team. We dodged the balls easily and just avoided them calmly. Some guy aimed a ball at Faith when she wasn't looking.

It almost hit here in the stomach and in a flash of panic I caught it with one hand I glared at the kid then threw it back at him it hit him in the stomach.

He fell on the floor.

_Oops._

The coach helped him up. "Ride sit out!" he yelled at me I grumbled and sat on the bench next to a girl with brown hair.

"That was so cool how you caught it with one hand" She said. I shrugged. "I'm Sam by the way" She said

"I'm Max" I said

"Is that short for something like Maxwell or-" I cut her off.

"It's just Max" I said.

"Oh, so is that your sister?" She asked looking at Faith.

"Nope she's my girlfriend." I corrected.

"Oh, So how did you to start together?" She asked.

"Uh well we live together" I said.

"Why do you live together?" She asked.

"uh well when I moved she didn't want to have a long distance relationship and we didn't want to break up so she asked her parents if she could move with me and they never really...uh cared about her so they just let her go" I made up.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess" She said and stopped talking.

Faith POV

When 3rd period came me and Max parted. I walked down the hall and that guy from first period fell into step with me.

"So Nicole what's your deal? You one of those emo girls who's depressed and quiet and antisocial?" He asked with a smirk and cocking an eyebrow

"No I'm one of those not a people person, piss me off and I'll hit you girls" I said coldly. "Come on if you dressed like some of the girls here no guy wouldn't want you." He said pointedly

Why would I want to dress like the sluts here and for the record I'm not emo I just happen to like black. Now I don't mean this in a cocky way but I'm aware of how _hot_ guys think I am. I figured it out the first few weeks we were on the run when a group of guy stared at me and Max went off on them saying '_What are **you** looking at!'_ but I never cared about my looks

"I have a boyfriend dipshit" I spat and sped up to my next class.

Izzy POV

Eddy explained the schedule and then took my hand to lead me to our class. "You don't need to hold my hand I can hear your footsteps so I know where you're going." I said. I'm blind not helpless and it made me feel like a blind idiot to have to hold someone's hand like a little kid.

"But... I want to hold your hand." he said shyly. I blushed. "Oh ok" I said.

We walked into our first class. English. "Hi Ms. Smith" Eddy said to the teacher I guess.

"Good morning Eddy, Who's your friend?" She asked.

"I'm Jennifer" I said.

"She's new" Eddy explained.

"Oh well why don't you just sit next to Eddy." She said. Eddy lead me to my desk. "Okay everyone take out your books for independent reading." She told the class I just sat there listening to them open their books and flip through pages.

"Jennifer do you need a book to read?" The teacher asked.

I lifted my head in her direction. "Uh...I can't read." I said. I felt eyes on me and heard a few people snicker. "W-what do you mean you can't read?" She asked. "I mean I can't read. I'm blind." I heard a few kids gasp. And I just bowed my head down feeling like a blind idiot, again.

After that class of getting to do nothing. WHOOPEE Eddy lead me to our next class. History. This time the teacher sat me away from Eddy. "I'll get you when class ends" He whispered to me. "Ok" I said.

I walked to where the teacher said to sit. I was sitting next to a guy who was in my english class. "Hi I'm Ted." He said cheery. "I'm Jennifer" I said. "So ...you're really blind?" He asked.

I felt a slight breeze on my face. "Yes but I know you're waving your hand in front of my face." I said. I heard a thump indicating that he dropped his hand on the desk.

"How'd you know that?" He asked. "I can feel the air blow on my face dude. I'm blind not stupid." I said. "Oh that kinda cool." I shrugged. "Uh thanks." The rest of our classes were a blur until, FINALLY lunch came.

* * *

**(Next chapter is Lunch time I'm trying to make the chapters longer and I think I did well with this one PLEASE REVIEW) tell me if you want IzzyXEddy and don't even say IzzyXNash just NO! I'LL PUT IZZY AND EDDY TOGETHER IF YOU WANT BUT ABSOLUTELY NO IZZYxNASH **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Max POV

At lunch we were only allowed to have a certain amount of food so it wasn't really filling, especially for me. I'd given Faith all my fries, half my burger, and my milk , but she's pregnant and its not good for the baby if she doesn't get enough to eat so I'll just suffer til we get back to Dr.M's.

We were sitting with Eddy and some of his friends. But we mostly kept to ourselves while they had random conversations.

So there I was with only half a burger and an apple.I went to take a bite of my burger and in the corner of my eye I saw Faith eyeing my apple then glance up at me. I sighed. "Here" I mumbled I picked up the shiny red fruit and handed it to her. She snatched it from my hand and gobbled it down.

When Lunch was over Eddy lead us to our last class which I was dreading. Science. As soon as I walked in Me and Faith and Izzy tensed. Test tubes, lab tools, and that smell ugh.

I held Faith's hand and we took our seats.

* * *

After what felt like forever the bell rang and we ran into the hall to breath. "Are you guys ok?" Eddy asked. "Yeah its just that smell" I said and shivered.

We walked outside and Dr. M was outside in his van. "Um me and Faith are gonna go for a quick fly we'll be back later" I said. "Ok" Eddy said and lead Izzy to the van.

I turned to Faith. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Her stomach rumbled. I took that as a yes. We flew to a pizza place.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"One large meat lovers pizza and...What do you want babe?" I asked Faith.

"Um one cheese pizza with pineapple, bacon, olives, and anchovies." Faith said.

I grimaced in disgust. Ok we've eaten from dumpsters but that's still gross. But whatever she has to eat it not me. "Uh ok..."The lady said. After 15 minutes we got our pizza and ate. I paid the we went back to Dr.M's.

When we got there Faith immediately walked into the kitchen and started making herself a sandwich piled with bologna, ham, peanut butter,cheese, ketchup, mayonnaise. and grape jelly. Eww, I thought. "You're still hungry?" I asked her. She shrugged and started eating.

"What is that smell?" Izzy asked walking in. "Faith's 'sandwich' " I said.

"Well it's an embarrassment to sandwiches!" she said dramatically.

"Don't knock it til you try it" Faith said with a mouth full

"No thank you" Izzy said. I laughed a bit which got me a glare from Faith.

We sat down and turned the TV on to watch some random show that I didn't know the name of. Some cartoon Angel and Gabby wanted to watch.

* * *

After a while the younger kids had gone to bed and it got late so I decided to head up to bed too. "I'm going to bed" i announced. "Me too" Faith said and followed me up. "G'Night Izzy" I called. "Night guys" She called back.

I flopped down in bed and closed my eyes ready for the greatness of unconsciousness. But of course Faith's hormones have to interrupt my sleep. I felt her hands run up my chest and her lips softly kissed a spot on my neck.

I cracked my eyes open a bit. "Whatcha doing?" I asked her.

Her dark eyes flew up to mine "Nothing" she answered dragging her fingers up and down my chest. Now don't get me wrong I love Faith and any guy who had her in their bed kissing their neck would fuck her in a heartbeat but I just didn't feel like it was right at the moment for us to be doing this.

I turned on my side silently trying to send her the message,no. She wrapped her arms around my stomach from behind, then slide her hand up to rub my back between my wings. She trailed her hands down to the hem of my shirt I felt her start to lift it up so I decided it was time to say something.

"Faith we're in Dr. Martinez's house." I said squirming out of her hold then turning to face her. "So" She said.

"So we can't just have sex in his house plus Izzy is right down the hall she can probably hear this whole conversation." I answered. "But-" She started but I cut her off, holding a finger to her lip.

"And you're pregnant and I don't think its a good environment for the baby" I finished.

She played with the hem of my white t-shirt for a while. "Fine..." She mumbled. She turned around so here back was facing me.

I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. She pushed my hands away for her then she scooted away near the edge of the bed.

"Faith...come here" I said pulling her back to me.

"What's wrong?" She shrugged. "Tell me" I said.

She shook her head in a forget it way. "Go to sleep" she whispered so quietly without our super hearing I would not have heard it. I sighed and wrapped my arms back around her waist and she didn't move.

**Don't mind me I'm just a line break**

* * *

Faith POV

Ugh. I woke up with a stiff back and a stomach ache. I silently sat up trying not to wake Max.

I turned to the clock, 1:32 am.

I looked down to make sure he was still asleep, His eyes were closed and his breath was soft.

I pulled off my black tank top. I grimaced as I cracked my back. Then Max's eyes flew open his body tense and ready to fight.

He looked up at me shirtless and holding my back his eyes turned from adrenaline to confusion.

He sat up and put a hand on my back. "You okay?" He asked rubbing small circles under my wings.

I nodded laying back down. "You sure" he said laying down next to me. "mhm" I mumbled rubbing my stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

* * *

**(REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE) and just so you know I was eating an apple while I wrote the first scene **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Max POV

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes and in an attempt to block it I stuck my face in Faith's raven black hair, but she wasn't there. I got up and looked around the room. Then I headed down the hall and into the bathroom where I could already hear her puking.

I open the door and knelt down next to her. "How long have you been in here?" I asked noting that there was a LOT of puke it the toilet. Poor Faith.

She threw up a little while more before lifting her head up to answer me. "Since five" She mumbled then laid her head on the toilet seat.

" You've been in here for 2 hours!" I said shocked. She then puked again.

"Do you wanna stay home from school today?" I asked. "I'm fine" she mumbled she tried to stand but fell back on her knees. I gave her an 'I told you so' look and she glared at me.

Dr. M showed up in the doorway "What's going on?" He asked.

"Faith's been puking since 5 in the morning" I told him. He rubbed his chin thinking.

"hmm Maybe you should stay home from school today" He said.

I shot her a smug look. Her glare was still there. "Whatever" She mumbled, head in the toilet.

Dr. Martinez walked away closing the door behind him. I looked back down at Faith running my hand threw her hair. I pulled my hand away when I felt something wet and slimy. I looked at my hand and wiped it on my sweat pants.

"You got puke in your hair." I said disgusted. She ran a hand threw her hair then sighed. "Wanna take a shower?" I asked.

She smirked at me. "Only if you join me" She said seductively. "Faith I told you no fooling around while we're here." I said sternly.

"I never said we'd have sex, just accompany me." She replied.

I sighed, she's lucky I love showers, and took my shirt off. Faith's mouth twitched to a half smile then she started to remove her clothes.

We got in the shower together and I turned the water on warm. I grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing her puky hair. The I rinsed it off.

After we were both cleaned up I wrapped my arms around Faith's waist and we just stood in there enjoying each others company. After a while I noticed Faith's face was a little flushed.

Abruptly, she grabbed the handle and turn it on cold. Really cold. I jumped back to the corner of the shower almost slipping. "Faith what the hell!?" I shouted.

She tilted her head up so the water fell on her face."I don't know, I just got really hot all of a sudden." She said. _Hot flash._ I thought I waited til I got used to the water, then got next to her.

I stared at the ceiling and tried to remember my 9 times table. Which was hard with Faith practically giving me a lap dance. She tucked her head into the crook of my neck and planted small kisses. "Ok I'm done" I said getting out. She got out with me and I wrapped a towel around her.

When we were dry she stole my white t shirt and put it on. Over her black bra I might add. Well it least she wasn't wearing black for once. She walked back into our room and got under the covers as I started to get ready for school. When I was dressed I sat on the bed next to her.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down next to her wrapping her arms around me. " Mmm you stay" she mumbled. I chuckled. "You sleep,I go to school" I mocked her. She grumbled then rolled over to sleep. "Need anything before I go to school?" I asked. "A bucket to throw up in." she said miserably.

I got her a bowl to toss her cookies (or should I say Dr.M's cookies) in then grabbed my backpack and headed to school.

* * *

I walked into class and people looked at me funny. Especially that guy Lance. I ignored them and sat down.

When class was over he confronted me. "Where's Nicole?" He asked trying to be intimidating It took everything in me not to laugh he was so short and scrony plus he's a ginger.** (AN:Don't think I have anything against gingers because I've been called one even though there has seriously been arguments all my life about if my hair is brown or orangey )**

"She's sick" I said. He glared at me. "You better back off her, I don't know if you noticed but she wants me so you to might as well end it" he said cockily.

I stood over him a good 3 inches taller than him. "Trust me she not the kind of girl for you, and we're not breaking up anytime soon." I said coldly while glaring at him. The hall way had cleared out and we were the only ones left.

"Well whatever she's just another stupid whore"

His nose made a crunching sound.

He fell on the floor and I heard kids start to run out of rooms to see what was going on. "Max Ride to the principals office." One teacher shouted.

I sighed and walked to the principals office. When I got there they call to pick me up.

"Max you can't go around punching ever guy who upsets you" he said. I didn't say anything just listened to him rant til we got home.

"You're not suspended but you have a week of detention, I hope you learned your lesson." He said. "Yeah yeah" I mumbled.

I went to my room and Faith was asleep. I sat on bed and she woke up. "Hey why you home early?" She asked groggily. "I'll tell you later" I said not wanting to talk about it.

* * *

Izzy's POV

It was about the end of third period and I'd heard about Max going home. There were rumors that he beat up some kid for no reason but I didn't believe it Max was smart. Someone would have had to really piss him off to get him to hit them.

Faith is a different story she has a temper if you twisted the wrong way then you have a death wish.

"You alright, you're really quiet?" Eddy asked from my right as we walked down the hall to our next class. "Yeah I'm fine-" I fell over someones foot catching my self with my hands before my face kissed the floor.

"Woops blind girl had a little fall." a snotty voice said. I didn't recognize this voice from any of my classes but I immediately hated this girl.

I felt an arm come around mine and pull me up. "You okay?" Eddy asked as kids all around laugh at the snob's joke. "Yeah I'm fine"

"You really should be more careful" the snob said. "And you should watch yourself chick" I responded. _I could blow up your skinny ass from here to next week. _I though.

It was silent for a second I guess the girl was shocked someone would stand up to her. "Well you're just a blind freak." she spat.

I put my hand on my chin and looked up thoughtfully "hmm oh really I was not aware of that, now that you mention it, it is pretty dark in here." I waved my hands around like I was looking for something in the dark.

I heard kids around us laugh. There was silence and I tried to picture the angry look on her face as I smirked. "Freak" she spat. "Slut" I said enthusiastically. "What are we doing?" I asked with the same enthusiasm.

Laughter roared in the hall way. The girl gave a humph and stomped away I laughed and turn back to Eddy who was behind me.

"High five" I said holding up my right hand. I didn't feel his hand slap against mine though but I could feel his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked putting my hand down. "Izzy" He hissed under his breath. "I used to date that girl." I felt a pang of hurt and jealously angered me. "So?" I asked.

"You can't just call random people you don't know a slut." he explained. "She started it." I defended. "Well still, you can't just do that you'll get in trouble." He said. For some reason this really got to me._ Who does he think he is telling me what to do. _I narrowed my eyes in his direction him then started to walk down the hall.

"Hey get back here!" He shouted.

I turned around to face him.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not Max!" I shouted at him and stormed off to my next class.

_Just when I was starting to like this kid._

* * *

Lance's POV

"I know you're hurt but I want you to tell me what happened" the principal said.

"We were talking about his girlfriend and out of no where he punched me" I said.

"What exactly did you say about his girlfriend?" She asked. " Did you insult her?" She added.

"No" I grumbled "Don't lie to me!" She yelled.

"Ok maybe a little but he had it coming." I tried to defined myself.

"Enough I don't want to here it, they both have enough on their plate what with their baby on the way..." She mumbled the last part but I heard it

. "Nicole is pregnant?" I said shocked. "Oh my, Lance you must promise never to tell anyone this it's very important." She said spazzing.

"Ok I promise" I said. "Good okay you can go back to class now" she said. I walked out of class.

Wait til everyone hears about this.

* * *

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT- OK NOW LISTEN I hate to leave you at a cliffy but this may be my last update for a while because the next few weeks I'll be on vacation. But if you review I will post one more chapter before I leave in a few days! SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT I WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS IN THE NEXT WEEK. SO BYE SEE YOU IN LIKE 3 WEEKS.**

**HERE'S**** A POORLY MADE BUNNY TO GET YOU THROUGH IT**

**(\/)**

**('.')**

**()()**

**_/\_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Max POV

I walked into class and people were staring again. But this time they were all staring at Faith. "Is it true " I heard. I turned to see Lance staring at Faith.

"Is what true?" I asked for her glaring at him. he glared back at me.

"Is it true you're pregnant with his kid?" He said staring intensely at Faith. I was speech less how did he find out? "What gave you that idea?" I asked but my voice was flat.

"The principal, so is it true?" He asked did the principal know? "That's none of your business" I said coldly.

"That means yes, Everyone it's true!" he shouted pointing at Faith's stomach. "Hey shut up!" I shouted at him standing up ready to punch him. "Class settle down!" The teacher said walking in. I sat in my seat and glared at the other kids.

The rest of the day went by with kids staring at us, they all knew now. I wonder how the principal knew and why in hell did she tell Lance.

The flock went back to the house whole I stayed for detention.

Detention was boring and I was all alone in a class room for 2 hours. But it least it gave me time to think the only other people outside the flock who knew Faith was preggers were Dr.M and Eddy. I doubt Eddy would say anything to anyone about it let alone the principal so it had to have been Dr.M.

When I got back to Dr.M's I asked him if he told the principal about it.

"Yes I did I'm sorry Max but it was as a procaution " He said. "Well so much for keeping a low profile everyone knows now." I said. "What how?" He asked. "The principal told some kid and then he told everyone" I told him.

"Hmmm I'll have a talk with the principal later for now just ignore the other kids" he said. I sighed and headed to my room I was not looking forward to school tomorrow.

**The next day**

Faith's POV

I'd managed to ignore all the looks people gave me today up until third period when Max and I had different classes. We parted and I walked down the hall only to be stopped by that Sam chick.

"Where you think you're going slut?"

Izzy's POV **(I love doing her POV) **

"Thanks for ditching and sneaking over here Gabby" I said we were sitting on the stair case ditching class. "The only friend I have here besides Max and Faith is Eddy..." I told her.

I hadn't talk to Eddy since we fought yesterday and since I have all my classes with him ditching is the only way to avoid him.

"I know what you mean none of the girls in my class like the stuff I do, like I set off fireworks with my art project and they all ran screaming."she said. "Fireworks with an arts project that's genius" I said fist bumping her.

"You're the only one who gets me Izzy, except for Angel but he is a mind reader" she said "you get me cause were friends" she added. "Pssssh" I made that noise as I waved my hand down "da best" I finished

I heard Faith's combat boots walking down the hall but another pair of feet I didn't recognize we're walking too.

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked.

"I heard Faith and someone else in the hallway, they should be in class right now" I said

"Who's with her?" She asked.

"I don't know" I said

"Is it Max?" She asked. "No...their foot steps are to light to be Max's, I think someone's following her." I answered

"Where you think you're going slut?" A girls voice said.

I recognized it a girl who was in our science class and probably other classes with Max and Faith. Her name was Sam and from what I heard that's not good.

"Come on" I said ushering Gabby up a few stair to the big metal door that lead to the hallway. I opened it a crack to listen to what they were saying and knelt down to Gabby's level.

"You know you don't deserve Max he's sweet and kind and all you are is one fat emo pregnant whore.I bet that's not even his baby" she ranted Wow does this bitch have a death wish.

"Oh trust me it's his and he made every thrust count" she said smugly. And I had to hold back a laugh and the urge to puke.

"Whatever the only reason he probably stays with you is because of that parasite in your stomach that just another example of how sweet he is and how he deserves better than a whore like you!" Damn this chick is nuts. I heard silence and that was not good if we didn't do something now Faith was gonna murder this girl.

"Gabby got any bombs on you?" I asked her quickly. "Do you even have to ask?" She joked and I heard her backpack unzip and rustling as she went through it I got some stink bombs, fireworks, one last smoke bomb-"

"Gimme the smoke bomb." I cut her off. "But Max said not to use them in school" she said.

"We'll Max's not here so give." I said. I felt a small round ball be put in my hand I smirked then I stood up and walked out to the hall.

Gabby ran after me and shouted "F-Nicole look out" as soon as she said that I shouted "TAKE THIS BITCH" and I threw the bomb.

Faith POV

As soon as I heard Gabby I ran to the nearest Door which happen to be a supply closet.

**BOOM _Ahhhhhhh_**

I held my hand to my mouth trying to keep my smile hidden even though no one could see it.

Izzy's POV

I coughed and waved my hand around to get the smoke out of my face. "That was awesome!" Gabby shouted from behind me. I turned around to face her.

We laughed and high fived. Her laughter died down and I heard someone breathing behind me. "Principal's right behind me isn't she" I said still smiling but it was fake this time.

There was silence for a moment where I guess she nodded then remembered I can't see then a small yep.

I turned and moved my head to where I thought her head would be. I smiled. Panicking I said fast " She's nine, I'm blind; your argument is invalid, You can't prove anything, Lets go!" I grabbed Gabby's wrist and we ran down the hall and down the stair.

* * *

**(UH OH they're in trouble. REVIEW)Ok so my vacation is cancelled and I'm mopping cuz I'm sad but bad news for me is good news for you cause now I'll update more! And thanks so much for the reviews they made me happy! The next chapter after this is a bit boring though I've been seriously banging my head on the keyboard trying to make it interesting but its finished so see ya! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Max POV

I passed quickly to the office. I Had been sitting in my 3rd period class when my name had been called on the intercom. I swung open the the large glass door that was covered by blinds. the lady at the front desk looked up at me. "Maxwell Ride?" she asked.

"It's just Max" I said.

"In there" she pointed her pen at a wooden behind her. I walked to it and opened it slowly. I mentally face palmed Izzy and Gabby were sitting in two chairs in front of the principals desk.

"Jennifer" I ground through my teeth "What is she doing here?" I pointed down at Gabby. "Max I go here remember?" Izzy said like I was a child.

I physically face palmed.

"Not you, Zari" I ground through my clenched jaw. I was only using the fake names because the principal was right there watching this whole scene. "They were both cutting class and then they set off a smoke bomb and tried to run away." the principal said in a monotone voice.

"I demand to speak with my lawyer!" Izzy said dramatically.

"I am your lawyer" I muttered to myself. The principal didn't hear it but I'm sure Izzy and Gabby did.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked the principal.

_I'm gonna have to save their sorry butts again._ I thought.

"Well they were the only ones at the scene of the crime besides Sam but she was the victim." She said.

"Whoa whoa crime? My sisters are not criminals There's no way they made the smoke bomb."_ lies._

"Well I talked to Sam and she said they were the ones who set off the bomb."

"Well she's lying look at them: She's blind and she's an innocent 9 year old do they really look like they could hurt anyone?" The principal was silent.

"Thats what I thought come on guys." I said motioning them out of the room.

"Ha you told her Max!" Gabby said. I glared down at her and she looked down guiltily.

"We will talk about this after school, Izzy go back to class." I said "Yeah, yeah.." She mumbled but went.

I looked down at Gabby. "Come on I'm taking you back to school." I said.

"I can fly myself there" She mumbled.

I let out a small laugh "You think I trust you to actually fly there alone. Come on" I said. We walked out the door to the front of the school and took off.

We landed in front of the school and I took Gabby's hand.

"Max I don't want to go" Gabby whined.

"Then why did you vote to go to school?"I asked.

"I don't know" she mumbled. I laughed.

"Where's your classroom?" I asked.

"There." She pointed to a wooden door That had drawings and a sign that said Ms. Swiss on it.

I opened the door and the whole class looked at us. I turned my eyes to the teacher. She got up from her desk and smiled at Gabby. "Ah there she is" She said in a sweet tone I could tell was fake.

"And you must be her older brother." She said looking up at me. "Uh yeah." I said. I looked back down at Gabby.

"Stay" I said pointing a finger at her. I ruffed her loose blonde curls. "Bye Max" She said and walked over to her seat.

I walked down the hall and saw Nash in one of the classrooms he smiled and waved at me. I waved back. Once I was outside I spread my wings and took off back to school.

I landed in front of the school By the time I was back it was last period. Dammit! I MISSED LUNCH. I sighed as I walked in to the school.

Four flights of stairs later I was at the door of science class. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Ah Mr. Ride so nice of you to join us." The teacher said sarcastically.

I just nodded and took my seat next to Faith. She secretly slide her hand into mine and intertwined our fingers. I noticed there was tension between Izzy and Eddy but I decide to ask Eddy later.

Once class was over we walked out of the school towards Dr.M's car. "Uh I'm just gonna fly home" She raced over to the car and pulled Gabby out. She asked her if she wanted to come with her, Gabby agreed, and they both took off.

Well then... When We got back to Dr.M's Izzy and Gabby were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Izzy Gabby upstairs, my room. Now." I said Nash and Angel gave me strange looks as Izzy and Gabby walked upstairs to my room.

I walked up to my room with Faith's hand still holding mine. When we got to my room I let go of Faith's hand. She leaned her body on the door frame with her arms crossed. "Alright" I said. facing them.

Gabby was sitting on the bed and Izzy sat cross legged on the floor.

"Why not just sit on the bed" I told Izzy.

"No way" she said. "I know what you and Faith do on it" Gabby's face had a horrified look on it then she quickly slide onto the floor next to Izzy.

I held the bridge of my nose. "Whatever. Now would one of you please tell me why you set off a stink bomb in school?" I asked.

"Um for the record it was a smoke bomb." Izzy said.

"I don't care you can't attract attention like that" I said.

"The bitch was asking for it" Izzy said.

"Don't swear in front of Gabby!" I shouted at her.

"Well she was, tell him Faith" She said.

I turned around to Faith. "You were in on this?" I asked her. She put her hands up in defense "I didn't know anything until I heard, look out." She said.

"Will you just tell me what happened."

"You'll never get me to talk" Izzy said dramatically. I sighed "Gabby please tell me what happened." I said calmly.

She shrunk down on the floor. "Then you leave me no choice." I said. "ANGEL! Buddy could you come in here." I heard him run up the stairs and then he was beside me. "Yeah Max." he said.

"Please read their minds for me and tell me what happen with the smoke bomb." I said He moved his gaze to them.

"They were cutting class, Faith was walking down the hall, Sam came up to Faith and she said bad words to Faith. Then Faith got angry and before Faith could punch her they threw the smoke bomb." She said. "Thanks bud" I said.

He ran back down stairs. "We will discuss a punishment later now get out" I said. They both left and I turned to Faith.

She laid on the bed her back facing me. Her wings were slightly fanned out of her tank top. "What did Sam say to you?" I asked.

When she didn't respond I got on the bed and looked at her face. her eyes were shut, her mouth slightly opened and her breath was soft. _Wow she must be really tired._ I brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She had a long day.

I sat down on the side of the bed and buried my head in my hands.

I looked down at Faith asleep. So exhausted from carrying the weight of the baby on her shoulders, or in her stomach...

I put my head back in my hands feeling a head ache coming on. Though I was mad at Izzy and Gabby it wasn't that making me stressed.

It hand recently occurred to me that once the baby was born I'd probably be carrying most of the parenting weight all Faith had to do was carry the weight of the baby til it's born. Faith doubted she could be a mother, and though I had assured her she could be, I sometimes doubted it myself.

She was anything but motherly. She was, a fighter, quiet, cold, distant, emotionless, all of these were not motherly traits.

A mother was a kind, sweet, always smiling, loves her child... and would do anything to protect said child...

I felt soft but, strong hands rub my back making me jump and spin my head back. Faith still rubbing my back cocked in eyebrow at me. "Stress?" she asked.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

She wrapped her arm around my neck from the back. She lean over and kissed my cheek grinning. She pulled me down next to her so I was lying beside her.

She snuggled into my chest her baby bump pressing against my abs. She still had her arms around me but they moved down to wrap around my stomach still gently stroking my back. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

I needed to stop doubting her.

* * *

**(Boring Chapter I know but, this was just a filler next one will be better) REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Max POV

School today mostly uneventful. Except for the fact that Sam had confronted me in the hallway. The whole conversation went something like this.

Sam- I wouldn't tie you down like that whore. She not good enough for you.

Max- She's not just my girlfriend she my best friend and I'd never leave her pregnant or not.

Sam- but-

Max- Leave me alone.

_God talk about desperate._

Right now we were all flying back to Dr.M's, While him and Eddy took the car.

None of us really felt like being squashed today. I flew in front as the flock followed. Faith was to my right, Izzy to my left, Angel and Gabby were behind Izzy, and Nash was behind Faith.

Abruptly Angel stop. So I stop making the whole Flock stop.

"What is it Angel?"I asked. He looked at me with a serious face that almost made me laugh at how cute he looked.

"Erasers" He said.

Switching to leader mode."How many" I asked

"Not a lot only about ten" he said.

Weird usually these thing show up in hundreds, thousands sometimes. "But..." Angel trailed off.

"What" I asked.

"They're not after all of us" He said barely a whisper.

"Who are they after?" I said frantically. If they were after only one of us I could protect them. Just then a large net flew past me. I heard a grunt and turn to see who the net landed on. Her wings were squished back by the net and she couldn't flap them. Before I had even processed all of this Faith fell right out of the sky.

Panicking I raced down to catch her but before I could some one else grabbed the edge of the net. "Hello Bird-boy" a wicked voice said and it was none other than Aria.

Faith struggled to rip the net only to get more tangled.

"Let her go" I said.

I raced forward and punched her in the face. She kicked me in the chest I flew backwards before steadying myself.

It was then that I got a glimpse of my flock locked in battle. Nash and Izzy were doing fine fighting and throwing punches to each Eraser that came near them. Izzy was getting directions from Nash and Angel was using his mind to make Erasers drop to the ground.

One Eraser grabbed Gabby and she kicked it in the stomach. Then two more surrounded her

"Help" she shouted. Izzy's head turned. She flew over to help Gabby.

I turned my head back to Aria. I roundhouse kicked her and tried to grab for the net but she yanked it away. I then heard and shrieking spinning blade. I looked up and a chopper flew over us. Aria flew on and threw Faith inside.

"Bye bye little bird boy." She yelled.

"Faith!" I shouted.

I flew forward and grabbed onto the edge of the plane. Aria's boot came down on my hands and twisted til I let go. I was going to keep following. When I heard a Gabby yell "IZZY!" I turned.

Izzy's stomach was badly bleeding. And she was falling fast. I raced for her, with Nash not far behind me. I reached for her and in the next second I heard a blood chilling crack. I looked up as the others descended.

The helicopter was long gone.

I flew down, the others were gathered in a small circle and when they saw me they moved out of the way. I walked up and bent down to Izzy.

She was unconscious and one wing was bent awkwardly. There were large claw marks on her stomach. Only one of the cuts was deep enough to be deadly but it was bleeding really bad.

"oh my gosh we have to do something should we take her to a hospital. She looks really bad and it's usually her who deals with all injuries because she has the sensitive fingers." Nash rambled.

"Nash! Calm down she'll be fine. Lets take her back to Dr.M's." I said.

I gently picked her up being careful of her wings. She let out a small whimper. _ Not careful enough I guess_. I took off and tried to fly while holding her.

By the time we got to Dr.M's Izzy was paler than usual and her shirt was soaked with blood. I kicked the door open.

"_Dr. Martinez_ ! " I shouted.

I laid Izzy on the couch and the flock gathered around me.

"What happened?!" Dr.M said fearful as he bent down next to me.

"Erasers" I simply said.

"Quick help her into my office." He said.

I picked her up and carried her to his office it was then that Eddy made himself present.

"Izzy!" he shouted. He ran up to her as I laid her on the table in Dr.M's office. He puts his hands on her face. "What happen to you?" She turned her head in his direction, her eyes still closed, and muttered: Eddy.

"Everyone clear out I'll take care of her" Dr.M said.

We all cleared out of the office. Gabby sat down and laid her back on the door.

"Report! Is everyone else okay?" I asked. "I'm okay" Nash said. "Me too" Gabby muttered.

"Besides this cut on my arm I'm good." Angel said. I took his arm in my hand. His cut went all the way down his arm and was probably bleeding worse before but not that much now. I forced a smile to hide the pain of losing Faith and my unborn child.

"Let's go clean that up." I said taking his hand and bringing him to the bathroom.

* * *

After Angel was cleaned up he ran by Gabby who was still sitting in front of the office. They had a mental conversation and Angel hugged her before running down stair to watch TV with Nash and Eddy.

I walked in front of her and knelt down.

"Hey, how you holding up?" I asked. Pushing some of her hair back.

"I'm fine."_ That's my trouper._ I thought.

"She'll be okay" I said.

Then I got up, just as the door opened and Gabby fell back. Dr.M stood there with a serious expression. Gabby stood up beside me.

"Her cuts will heal up fine in a few days, but her right wing is broken. She won't be able to fly for at least a week." He said.

"Is she awake" Gabby asked wide eyed.

"No I gave her some pills to help her sleep. She needs to rest." He said putting his hand on Gabby's shoulder.

I walked into the office and there Izzy was sleeping on the table. Since the others were watching TV on the couch downstairs I put her in the guest room where Faith and I slept. _Faith_. I walked into the hall.

"Flock meeting!" I shouted. Sure enough the next minute the whole flock was in the guest room. And Dr.M and Eddy were standing in the doorway.

"Alright we need to get Faith back as fast as we can. Who know what they'll do to her." _and the baby. _Angel gave me a sympathetic look. Quickly I thought up a plan.

"Alright me Nash and Gabby are going to go to the school and get Faith back, Angel you stay here and watch over Izzy." I order.

"No" A scratchy voice said. I turned and Izzy's pale blue eyes stared at me. "I'm going" She said.

"Izzy you're hurt and you can't even fly you're staying here and resting." I said.

"If Izzy's not going then I'm not going." Gabby said.

"What!" I said flabbergasted.

"I'm not leaving Izzy behind" She crossed her arms.

"You will, that's an order" I said sternly.

"No" She said.

We had a stare down til finally she pulled the Bambi eyes on me and I crumbled.

"Fine, Nash pack a bag were leaving ASAP."

* * *

**(Keep on Reviewing) Sorry if this pisses some people off but trust me shit goes down and things get interesting. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Faith POV

At some point in the helicopter I must have passed out or more likely been knocked out, because when I woke up I was in a large dog crate. I could probably stand in it but there wouldn't be much room to spread my wings. I sat up in darkness.

I traced my hand across the bar feeling for the lock. _If only Izzy was here._ I thought._ Wait were they here. _As far as I can remember I was the only one they took and Angel had said they were only after one of us. But why me.

I knew the answer but I didn't want the thought to even pierce my mind.

They wanted the baby and to get to the baby they had to get to me.

My head throbbed. They would not touch my baby. I would rather die than have them prick my child with needles. You may think its extreme but trust me. If you're in the school and there is no way out, death is something you'd pray for.

A door swung open and someone flipped a switch. Light flooded into the room and I blinked to adjust my eyes.

"Ah Faith hello, its been awhile"

My eyes widen, but I kept my face hard, I knew this voice. The voice of the person I never trusted.

Max trusted her. Once.

He used to trust her with his life because she saved us, took care of us, she was the closest thing to a mother any of us had. I shivered at the thought that I could end up like her.

Having no care for your child and letting scientist turn it into a monster. Well how could I not have this thought I've never had any mother figure in my life besides her.

"What no hello, still a girl of few words I see" she said and chuckled a bit. I raised my gaze to look up at her.

"Jess" I growled.

She bent down so her face was in front of me. Her dark dirty blonde hair that could easily be mistaken for brown swung in front of her eyes.

"Don't growl at me Faith you're not a dog." she said. I raised an eyebrow._ Then why am I in a cage?_

She smiled, that fake smile she'd use to tell us everything will be alright, and I just about growled again.

"We just want to take a look at the baby Faith. I won't hurt it." She said softly._ This coming from the women who turn her own daughter into an Eraser._

Did she even know who she was talking to. I am not one of the kids. She can't fool me. I never truly trusted her.

Then I realized she had called the baby it. Like it wasn't a person. Like it was some creature or monster that no one had ever heard of.

My baby was not a monster. No matter how much I hated being pregnant and no matter how much I wished we had used protection that night. I still couldn't help but care for this baby that was safely protected in my womb, for now.

Max wanted this baby. I could tell the day we got the ultrasound. He didn't plan it but he truly wanted this baby. And I would protect it. For him.

Jess reached a hand out to me. Or rather to my stomach. I glared up at her, warning her with my eyes. She retracted her hand back to her side. She sighed. Then left the room. Leaving me once again in darkness.

* * *

Max POV

"Are we there yet" Nash whined for the billionth time. I moved my hands to my temples and gently rubbed.

"We'll get there, when we get there!" I said annoyed.

"Max I'm hungry, can we stop and get food." He whined.

"What happened to the granola bars I packed you?" I asked/snapped.

"I finished them an hour ago" he said, then gasped. "Look down there, I see a gas station, I bet they have chips and cookies and candy and soda and-" I cut him off.

"Nash we need to keep moving" I said.

"It would only take a minute. Please?" he asked.

"No" I said straight out.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"PLEASE" he shouted

"OKAY ALRIGHT LETS GO" I shouted, my headache not being able to take much more of his whining. Nash smiled triumphantly. I rolled my eyes as we landed by some trees behind the gas station. We walked inside.

"Don't get what you can't carry the whole way" I told him.

"I won't I just wanna get some chips, maybe some candy or orange soda because its my favorite. I don't get how your and Faith's favorite soda is root beer..." I walked away when his back was turn and headed towards healthy food where he would not dare venture.

I walked through the isle looking at random food finally I decided to grab some granola bars and some bottles of water.

I walked up to the counter where a women with a nose piercing stood. She smelled like smoke. Gross

I put my things on the counter and Nash put what he got on the counter. He got a couple bags of chips, some soda bottles, and lots of bags of cookies.

I wonder why I didn't think to grab those cookies and I silently thanked God Nash had grabbed them. I handed the women my Maximus credit card.

She swiped it then handed it back to me before she bagged all our stuff.

Once we were outside I split the food equally in each of our bags then we flew off. _I'm coming to save you Faith. And Baby._

* * *

**This was kind of short and lame but omg the next chapter! Oh I wish I could put it up now but I want to keep you waiting. So review so that I put the next chapter up soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Faith POV

"Oww" The white coat shrieked. His hand came back and pushed me hard in the stomach so I landed on my wings in the cage and it was quickly locked.

"Careful with her!" demanded a female white coat. She walked closer to my cage. _Jess._

"This a miracle of reproduction among the hybrids. If you cause a miscarriage, we don't know if we will be able to successfully get them to make another." Jess said.

If they wanted this baby they couldn't hurt me. They want this baby healthy and to do that they'd have to take good care of me. I smirked on the inside.

"But she bite me." said the man who I bite. I turn my head and spit out some of his blood.

"All of you out. I need to prepare the subject for an ultrasound." The other white coats cleared out of the room. So only Jess was left. She turned to me smiling. She picked up a tray of a bunch of mashed up food. Or maybe it was just slope. Who could tell?

She pushed it through the cage in front of me. I kept my face hard and emotionless. I could feel my stomach growl. But this was part of my plan and I need to do it. I moved my foot out. I was sitting cross legged.

I violently kicked the tray of food away. It hit against the cage and food splattered in front of Jess. She sighed. Two Erasers walked in. Jess unlocked my cage and they grabbed me by both arms.

"Careful with her." Jess said calmly. Then she spun on her heels and headed towards the doors.

As we started walking through the white hallway one of the Erasers spoke to me.

"Well look who got busy, didn't know Max had it in him." She said.

My eyes narrowed in front of me but, I refused to look at her. _Arianna or Aria as her mom calls her for short_.

They shoved me into a new room. All the examining rooms looked the same but, something was different in this one. Instead of a metal sheet for me to lay on there was a normal hospital bed. However they still had straps to lock my feet and hands into place.

Then Jess brought over a machine. Like the one had but, more high tech.

Again my shirt was lifted up and they spread some blue gel on my stomach.

They rubbed the small wand on my stomach until an image showed up on the monitor. And then I saw my baby for the second time.

Only this time the baby wasn't just a dot on a screen. I could actually make out its head.

"Gender?" one white coat asked.

"Unknown" Jess answered. They all scribbled on clip boards

"Health?" another asked

"Stable" Jess answered. They wrote that.

"Wings? Percent of bird DNA?" one asked.

"Strong stable wings, 2 percent bird DNA just like it's parents" Jess answered. They wrote that down.

"How far along is she?" another white coat asked.

"The machine is saying 4 months but, she barely looks 2 months." Jess answered.

_What how could I be 4 months pregnant. I was only 1 and a half as far as I've counted._

"I think the baby is developing fast. At this rate she should have the baby in about 3 more months." Jess said.

_What! I can't have this baby in 3 months! I thought I'd have like 8 more months to figure this out! Let me out of this place! I need to get to Max!_

I struggle against the binds and desperately tried to free myself.

"Give her a seductive." Jess said urgently.

_Let me out!_ I screamed in my head. I felt a prick in my arm and slowly started to lose conscious.

* * *

Awhile later I woke up back in the cage. I wasn't sure how much time had past.

I felt a wave of nausea. I leaned over and puked in the corner of the cage.

Ok it's morning. It's been a whole day and I was still stuck here.

_Wheres Max? Why didn't he come get me? Does he even love and care that me and his unborn child are stuck in a cage being test in the school?_

_No, don't think like that. Max loves me and he wants the baby. He'll come I just have to be patient._

The door opened and Jess walked in with a tray of eggs. I curled up in the corner of the cage. She placed the eggs in front of me. "Please Faith, eat. Aren't you hungry?" she said softly. Of course I was starving but, was I going to tell her that? Nope.

I scouted forward and put a spoon full of eggs in my mouth. She smiled at me. I chewed on them. My body begged me to swallow, but my brain had control here.

I spit the eggs out right in her face.

She cussed under her breath. I smirked quickly. She wiped the food off her face. Then gave me a hard look. "Faith, what would Max say if he knew you weren't eating?" She said.

I knew the answer. He'd tell me to eat. To think of the baby. She was trying to use him against me. But the thing is, I was thinking of the baby. I would rather die and kill this baby along with me then let them take it away. Like I said before death is a joy in the school. If I ate and kept this baby alive I'd be doing exactly what they want. I was not going to play their little game.

I kept quiet. I didn't need to answer to her.

She let a frustrated_ ugh_. "I didn't want to do this but, you've left us no choice." She said. Four Erasers walked in forcing me out of my cage. Two dragged me to a new room. They laid me on the metal table. I struggled against their grips.

They strapped down my hands and feet. Then one around my waist. Jess pushed a button and the tabled lean up so I was almost at a 90 degree angle but slightly tilted. She looked angrily at me.

"Your little hunger strike is over." She said. She picked up a skinny tube, that was very long. She shoved it near my mouth. I closed it and resisted as much as I could. Turning my head when it would come near my mouth.

She grabbed a metal tool on a metal table. She held my face in one hand and used the other to shove the tool in my mouth. I tried to spit it out but before I could she moved the handle on the tool and it pride open my mouth.

I shook my head and tried to get it out but it wouldn't budge. Jess then took the tube and snaked it down my throat. I choked and I think I might have puked a bit. It made my throat burn.

She pushed a button on a machine and some kind of light brown liquidated food ran through the tube and down to my stomach.

Probably an hour passed until she removed the tube and the tool. And when she did I threw up all over my self.

Ignoring the throw up, the Erasers unlocked me and dragged me back to my cage. I was too worn out to fight back.

They locked the cage door and as soon as I heard their footsteps walk down the hall, I curled into a ball and cried in the dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Eddy's POV

"Here Eddy take this up to Izzy" my dad said from the kitchen. I got up from the couch and walked over to him.

He handed me a glass of water and some soup. I walked up stairs to the guest room where Izzy and Gabby have been sleeping.

Gabby was downstairs watching TV right now. I open the door.

Izzy was passed out. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness all day because of some pills my dad gave her.

I put the soup down on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed. I tilted her head back, my dad had taught me how to feed someone who is unconscious. I took the glass of water and poured it in her mouth.

After that I picked the soup up. I made sure it wasn't hot enough to burn her. Then I slowing poured some of it in her mouth. When I was done she licked her lips.

"My soup's better" She said.

"You were awake?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. "I just didn't feel like getting up to eat." She stretched her arms out then winced as her wings slightly fanned out. She put her arm down and held her right shoulder. She tried to sit up all the way but ended up wincing again but this time she grabbed her stomach.

I moved my hand under her shirt and brushed my fingers across her bandages.

"I think we need to change your bandages" I said. "I'll be right back." I got up and went to go get the first aid kit.

I got it out of the closet then went back into the guest room.

"Can you sit up?" I asked.

"Slightly" She said bitterly. She sat up as good as she could.

"That's okay, lift your shirt up" I said, she did. I took a pair of scissors and cut away the old bloody bandages. The two smaller cuts had closed but the bigger cut had not. I took the new bandages and wrapped it around her stomach.

"Eddy?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said still wrapping her stomach.

"I'm sorry about all those things I said about that girl a week ago and I'm sorry I yelled at you, I overreacted." she apologized. _Wait, she was apologizing?_

"No I overreacted I don't know what came over me besides she had it coming, I'm sorry" I said. I continued to wrap up her stomach.

"Why did you even go out with that girl?" she asked.

"I don't know. She was hot, but I broke up with her because she was being a bitch" I said.

Izzy laughed.

"All done." I said softly. I looked up. Her face was right in front of mine. We were so close I could see the freckles on her face. Her light blue eyes were cloudy and stared at me blankly.

I bet they were even more beautiful before she was blind.

I didn't know what I was thinking but in the next second I leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. And then the thing I least expected happened. I expected a slap to face but instead Izzy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back.

**_AN: _****I could stop here, and I was going to but... it was too short and ...**

**...****...**

**I'm feeling nice today. **

* * *

Max POV

We landed in the thick forest that surrounded the School. I examined the entrance the large gates were locked and there were cameras at every corner. But there were no Erasers. Hmm I wonder why.

"You got this Nash?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah I got this" he said cracking his knuckles.

We tried to stay in the cameras blind spot as we approached the lock. Nash put his hand on the keypad. After a few seconds he punched in the password and the gate opened. We ran through.

"Come on" I said motioning him with my hand.

We crawled over to an air vent and I pride off the the thingy on the front. What's it called again? I couldn't remember.

We crawled through the cramped space me in front. I saw a light and I went towards it. I saw a room with some kind of lizard girl in it and white coats were making her run on a treadmill.

Another room we pass had weird creatures I'd never seen before in cages. I had one of my hero Max thoughts that Faith doesn't approve of. _Faith_. I could rescue these things anytime, but this may be the only time I could save her.

We kept moving. I saw a bright light at the end of the vent and went for it. I looked through the cracks and Nash crawled next to me. She was in there.

And so was Jess.

My eyes narrowed, but I had to stay hidden. Me and Nash wouldn't be able to take all those Erasers alone.

"Now Faith, I'm giving you another chance" Jess said. She held up a tray of food. I could hear Faith's stomach rumble. "Eat" she commanded.

She shoved the food in her face. Faith moved her mouth away.

"Uh you stubborn little girl. You get that from Max, but then again he gets it from me. Your child will be one tough cookie to crack." She said.

"Max and my child have nothing to do with you" Faith croaked. I couldn't see her face, her head was down and her black hair had fallen over her face.

"Ah on the contrary Faith. No matter how much you think you can kept this child from me you can't, this baby is just as much mine as it is yours" Jess said.

"This baby is not yours" Faith growled.

"Yes it is. That baby is my grandchild. I am Max's biological Mother." I pulled my head back.

_What? Well that came out of nowhere! No NO its not possible_.

"You're a liar." Faith said.

"I'm not lying. I know its hard to believe, but I donated my egg to the School to help create Max. One of the old workers here donated the sperm. Actually I believe you've met him before. Dr. Victor Martinez."

* * *

**Gasp! Oh shit! Come on you knew this was gonna happen at some point. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Max POV

I watched helplessly as Jess- my biological mother, shoved a feeding tube down Faith's throat. She gagged and threw up a bit. Oh God this was sick.

I was forced to watch this for a half an hour until finally two Erasers took her out of the room.

I turned to follow the path of the vent to the room they were taking Faith to. I could feel Nash's eyes on me. He was probably as confused as I was. He probably had a million questions but he knew now was not the time.

When we got to the next room I waited as the two Erasers pushed her into a crate. One of them stayed a little bit longer just staring at Faith who had passed out when they threw her in.

It was Aria. She just stared at her. I realized then that if Jess was my mother that made Aria my sister. Or half sister at least she never really knew her mother though. That made her the baby's aunt. And if Dr.M was my father it also made Eddy my half brother and the baby's uncle.

Aria just stared at Faith looking as confused as I felt.

That made me think. Had she known? Had anybody know? Obviously not if she seemed so surprised and confused.

She made an angry noise and walked out of the room turning off the light as she left.

I pushed open the vent and jumped down to the lab floor. Nash followed slowly behind me.

I walked up to the cage. The lock had a large key hole in it. Sigh if only I'd let Izzy come.

But Nash could use his power to open it.

I knelt by the cage as Nash started to unlock it. When he was done I opened it and grabbed Faith. She was lighter, even with the baby weight. This wasn't good.

I held her bridal style as we made our way out. We couldn't go back through the air vent, not with Faith unconscious. I heard a click noise. My head shot up as a camera zoomed in on the three of us. An alarm sounded off and red lights lit up the room.

Ok guess we're getting out of here the old fashioned way. I ran, still holding Faith, through the double doors with Nash close behind me. I could hear Eraser footsteps running after us. I saw a window right in front of us one jump and we're out. Then Jess was in front of us and I skidded to a stop.

"Max put down Faith and we'll let you go" She said.

"No" I said sternly. I was so built up with anger. After everything she did and everything we've been through she has the nerve to call herself my mother, to call herself my baby's grandmother.

"Max honey you need to understand-" She started

"No, don't call me that. I don't care if it's true or not." I said. I started to walk closer to her. "You will never be my mother" I raised my foot up and before I knew what was happening I kicked her in the stomach and she flew back crashing through the window. Leaving us a huge hole to escape through. I ran over broken glass and jumped out the window.

As I flew I turned my head behind me. One to see if Nash was still with me, he was. Then two to see if Erasers were behind us. But instead. I saw Aria fly down to help Jess who had landed safely in a bush.

I turned my head back determined to keep going and get us out of sight so they could not follow us.

A few miles away Faith started to stir in my arms. Her dark eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"Max…" She croaked. Her voice was raspy, there was no doubt in my mind that, that was not the only time they had force feed her using the feeding tube.

"Shh" I shushed her. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Max, Jess. She said…." Faith didn't have the strength to tell me what Jess had said.

"It's okay, I know." I said.

"I'm sorry Max" She wheezed.

"Don't be we don't know if it's true. I'll need to ask him." I said.

Faith was silent and just closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Once we landed we walked up to the front door and stop. Part of me wanted to know if Dr. M was my father and part of me didn't want to know if Jess was my mother.

We walked in and I set Faith down on the couch. Angel and Gabby came down the stairs.

"Faith you're back!" Gabby shouted happily. Eddy and came down the stairs. Dr.M knelt next to Faith.

"What did they do to her?" He asked.

"A lot" I said.

"Could you all just leave us alone for a second." I said.

They all cleared out but Dr.M made Faith some soup and handed it to me. I looked at him for a long time. He didn't really look like me but he had the same brown eyes as me. I guess I just looked more like Jess I did have her hair. Her hair and his eyes…..He had to have known this whole time. He smiled at me then walked out of the room.

I took the soup spoon and blew on it. I held it up to Faith's face.

"Not hungry" She mumbled. Her eyes were droopy. I pushed her head up and held the spoon closer to her face.

"You may not be hungry but the baby needs food. So put this in your mouth and swallow." **(AN: lol that's what she said)**

She sighed and opened her mouth so I could feed her. I spoon feed her for about a half hour then she started asking what happened when she got captured. I told her about how I tried to follow the helicopter. Then how Izzy had gotten hurt and that her and Gabby were sleeping in our room, so I guess we have the couch til Izzy can move.

"You should really talk to him about it" She said. She saw right through me. She knew the whole time I was talking I was thinking about the whole Dr. Martinez is my father thing. I nodded. I need to do this fast quick and painless.

I got up from the edge of the couch and walked up the stairs to Dr.M's office. I lightly knocked on his door and second later he shouted "Come in"

I took a deep breath and open the door.

I stood there by the door and stared at his back. He was looking through books in his shelf. He turn around.

"What is it Max?" he asked putting the book down and giving me his full attention.

I gulped loudly. "Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you and Jess Bachelor are my biological parents?" I asked.

His eyes widened for a second then relax. He sighed heavily. "I wasn't sure the first time I meant you when I fixed your shoulder." A while back when Angel had been kidnapped on our search to save him I had saved Eddy from getting beat up by some really tough girls.**(AN: tee hee)** In the process I had gotten shot in the shoulder. Then Eddy took me to Dr. Martinez so he could patch me up.

"But now I am certain. Yes Max. I am your father."

* * *

**Yeah yeah big surprise. K Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Faith POV

**Warning chapter contains LEMONS! **

_Max pushed me on my bed. We were back at the E house in my old room. He was completely naked and my stomach was as flat as it always was a few months ago, before I was pregnant. I was skinny again. Max jumped on top of me feeding me hungry kiss which I returned. "Max" I moaned._

I felt Max shake me awake. My face was away from him and I felt tears fall from my eyes. It was dark out and I was exhausted. Why had he woken me.

"Hey you were stirring in your sleep a bit. Nightmare?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "It was a good dream."

"Then why are you crying." he asked concerned.

"Because I wanted it to be real"

Max looked down for a second. Then he smile "I was gonna wait til later but uh…...do you really want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

I shuffled around on the couch that was pulled out into the bed. It was springing and uncomfortable. I shook my head no.

Then Max held up a hotel key card and waved it in my face. I smirked. He smiled sheepishly at me.

I shoved the covers off me and dragged him out the door and we took off into the night. It felt good to fly again after being stuck in that cage for days. I let Max lead the way until we made it to the hotel.

When we landed I held his hand as we headed to the elevator. We normally don't take them because we are claustrophobic. But I couldn't wait to get to our room.

As soon as the doors closed I was already kissing his neck affectionately as he rubbed my back.

The elevator dinged and Max pulled me out of the elevator and we lightly jog through the hallway til Max stopped at a door and shoved the key into the slot.

A little green light lit and the door clicked open. I pulled Max in as we kissed. He pulled away

"Wait a sec" He said. He grabbed the do not disturb sign and cracked the door open a bit. He hung it on the doorknob then shut and locked it. He turned back to me and pulled his shirt off and aimlessly threw it behind him. He set his hands on my waist thumbing under my shirt.

"A little eager are we?"

"Shut up and take your shirt off" he commanded. He kissed me hungrily. I moved my hands down over his and push them off my hips so I could remove my shirt. It joined his on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around him and he dipped his head into the crook of my neck and planted kisses.

He backed us up til my knees hit the edge of the bed. "I missed you" I said.

"I missed you too" he said. He pushed me over onto the bed and chased me up so my head rested on the pillow. He traced his hand from my neck to my collar bone in between my breast to my baby bump.

It occurred to me then that I should tell him about what Jess said about the baby growing fast. But he had a lot to deal with right now and I didn't want to ruin the moment. Now was not the time.

His hand went around to my back and reached my bra strap. He unclipped it and pulled it off of me

He went back to kissing my neck and down to my collarbone but I could feel him being hesitant. He was so easy to read. He had a lot on his mind right now.

I moved my hands down his back and rubbed it. His face came back to face me. "I know thing are confusing right now with finding out about your biological parents, but can't we just have this one night to just be together and forget about everyone else." I was about to go on but he held a finger to my lips. "You sound like Nash." he said smiling.

"I love you" I told him. He pulled back for a second looking at me and smiled.

"I love you too" he said.

Then he connected his lips to mine. His hand smoothed down my back and landed on my butt. He bunched my shorts in his hand and slid them down so I could kick them off. I reached for his sweat pants and yanked them down. His erection poked my stomach.

"Max" I moaned into the kiss. His hands trailed down to my underwear.

I put my hands on his a helped him slide them down. He moved his finger down my stomach then moved to stroke the most intimate part of me. "Max" I moaned. He added a finger and pumped it in and out. It felt so good I was almost screaming. Then he added another finger and after only a short time later I came.

Max moved back up to me and kissed my cheek. I waited til my breathe returned to normal before I flipped us over so I was on top and pulled down his boxers.

I stroked his length and he moaned my name.

I held his penis and guided it to me and moaned as he entered me.

I kept thrusting until I reached my peak and collapsed on top of Max. Both our breaths were heavy. But Max still hadn't cum. I pushed myself up trying to continue but Max grabbed my hands.

"Do you want me to finish?" He asked. I guess he could see I was tired. I nodded and he flipped us over. He thrusted in and out furiously and by the time he came I had for the second time.

He pushed himself off me and laid next to me gathering me in his arms he spooned me. He rubbed my belly. I turned over to face him.

"Max I have to tell you something" I decided to get this out of the way now.

"What?" he asked a little worried.

"When I was in the school, they said the baby is growing faster." I decided to leave out that it was Jess who said it and took the ultrasound out of the risk of upsetting him more.

He looked a little scared for a second. He sat up and pulled me up with him. "How fast?" he asked seriously.

I bit my lip. "They said I could give birth within 2 to 3 more months." I said.

Max eyes widen and he his breaths were heavy. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I laid on his chest and listen to his heart beat rapidly.

"What should we do?" I asked. he took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do" he said.

I looked up at his face. "We're gonna find out the gender and then we're going shopping." He said the last part with dread.

I groaned and buried my head in his chest.

* * *

**Review! I've been having a bit of writers block so don't be surprised if there's some late updates I'll try to keep it up if more people review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Max POV

As of today Faith is 3 months pregnant.

Dad, after a while I had gotten used to calling him that, said she looked a bit bigger which was good. He also said that by now we would be able to see the gender of the baby. So today he's going to take an ultrasound. Then my dad is going to drop Faith Izzy and Gabby at the mall and they're gonna get stuff for the baby.

I kind of wanted to go and help pick stuff out but I think it's a girl thing or something that the mom is supposed to do. It's okay though I mean if you haven't notice I don't like to shop.

I took Faith's hand and we went up to my dad's office where he would do the ultrasound. He had all the equipment set up and he patted a spot on the bed for Faith to lay on. Faith let go of my hand and laid down.

I knelt down next to her a replaced my hand in hers. She lifted up her shirt on instinct now since she was used to the ultrasound routine by now. My dad took out the blue jelly and spread it on her stomach. The waved the magic wand that would tell us if the baby was a boy or girl.

The baby showed up the screen. I could clearly make out it's shape.

It's little arms barely moving and all five fingers attached. Its head looked disproportionate to its body but that was just because of the screen. It's small legs that curled around Faith's womb that he was out growing. And last but not least two perfect little chicken wings folded up by it's back. Our baby was perfect.

"Ok everything is looking good, your due in about a month ,you'll probably start to feel it move soon, are you sure you don't want to be surprised?" Dad asked.

"Yes!" Me and Faith said at the same time. Dad jumped back surprised. "Alright fine fine…" he said annoyed. He turned his attention back onto the screen.

He smiled at me and Faith. "It's a boy" he said.

* * *

Faith POV

I turned the corner to mine and Max's room and looked inside. Nope. I kept walking til I reached Eddy's room. Nope. I looked in Dr.M's room. Nope. I looked in his office. Nope. I look in the new wing. Dr.M started building 3 more rooms in the house. One for Izzy and Gabby to share, one for Nash and Angel to share, and a nursery for the baby. I could not find Izzy anywhere and her, me, Max, and Gabby were gonna go get baby stuff in a few minutes.

"Max" I called. I waddled down the stairs to the living room where he was watching TV with Angel.

"Max have you seen Izzy?" I asked.

"Nope" He said popping the p. "Haven't seen her since this morning. Infact I haven't seen Eddy all day either"

I ponder this for a moment and Angel laugh.

"What Angel?" Max asked him.

"I know where they are" he said in his tattletale voice.

Eddy's POV

"What do the clouds look like?" She asked. I looked up at Izzy. She was sitting cross legged and I had my head laid on her lap. Her unseeing eyes stared right at me that it felt like she was really looking at me. I looked up from the field we were in and up at the sky.

"Um...They're white and puffy." I said. She gave me a sour look that said she was not amused.

"I know what clouds_ look_ like but what are they shaped like _now_?" She asked.

"ok umm..There's one that looks like a elephant with like five trunks." I said.

"Are you sure they're trunks?" She said raising an eyebrow suggestively. I laughed and she started to play with my short, dark hair.

"Keep going" She said.

"Ok Ok….there's one that looks like a guy, who's bent over, and has a really big butt" I said laughing. She laughed too and some of her bangs fell in front of her face. I pushed myself up and tucked them behind her ear.

"Why don't you just cut your hair?" I asked as I laid back on her lap.

"Well it's not like it affects my vision" She said bluntly. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah I know but it covers your pretty face." I said. I was going to ask how she became blind in the first place but I didn't want to upset her.

She blushed and leaned down to kiss me. She missed at first, but I quickly took her head in my hands and pulled her lips to mine.

She gasped and sat up really quick.

"What's wrong" I asked. Then I see Max land by us. I sat up so I was no longer in her lap.

He looked from me to Izzy to me to Izzy. His expression wasn't shocked or surprised or even confused. Just thoughtful.

"So uh… when did this happen?" He asked.

* * *

Max POV

My dad got in the driver seat.

"Shotgun!" Izzy called as she ran and took the front seat next to him as Gabby got in the back. Faith started walking to the car but stopped and turned to me.

"You're not coming?" She asked. What? I raised an eyebrow

"No why?" I asked. Her face drop and she made no effort to hide it. She shrugged. Looking at the ground then turned and headed back to the car. She wanted me to come? I was so sure she'd say no if I asked to go that I'd never thought about if she really wanted me there or not. I thought we had just silently agreed for me not to go. I hurried over to the car before dad could pull out of the driveway.** (AN:the whole time I've been writing this part it all seems sexual in some way)**

I grabbed the door handle and opened the back seat door. I slide in next to Faith. She looked up at me emotionless.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Max" she said.

I smiled at her. "I know" I said and wrapped an arm around her and we drove to go get his stuff.

"So?" I asked as we drive. "What do you want to name him?"

She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. "I have no idea" She said.

* * *

**I need NAMES FOR DA BABY!**

**Names I will not accept: Fang or Ari- I swear if anyone fucking says that I will write you a very angry letter!**

**Others: Jay and Robin- I am already considering the names so either vote for Jay or Robin or suggest a name. If I find one I like a lot I might use it or if I don't I will name him whatever name most of you suggest! Review! And! Vote! Vote! Vote! Side note: the name of the baby will effect how he will look.**

**SPEAKING OF NAMES-**

**TO: Dani- Are you telling me to go back into all 18 chapters and change the names because you think it would be "awesome"? I AM MORE THAN HALFWAY THROUGH THIS STORY AND YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE THEIR NAMES! HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU WRITE A GENDER SWAP STORY YOU CAN PICK THE NAMES! BECAUSE THIS IS MAH STORY AND YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW LIKE 6 GUYS NAMED ANGEL! I'm all for ideas but not ones where I have to go through every chapter changing the littlest of thing because one damn person has a problem with it. YOU DON'T LIKE IT FUCK YOU GO READ A DIFFERENT STORY! **

**:P**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Faith's POV

I laid in bed waiting for Max to come back. After we got back from shopping we put most of the baby's things in his room, but we put the crib in our room since the nursery was not finished. Plus we we're gonna have to get up during the night to feed and change him to.

I sighed. Max took Angel, Gabby, and Nash flying somewhere. I think they were feeling neglected since Max has been speeding all his time on me and the baby.

I rubbed my hands on my stomach. Trying to think of a name for him. Max had asked me earlier what I wanted to name him but I still wasn't sure. We'd all chosen our own names. What if I gave him a name he didn't like? Or should we just wait til he can speak to ask him what he wants his name to be? No. Then what would we call him til then?

I wish I had mind reading powers like Angel then I could just read his mind to see what he likes.

A small nudge under my hand snapped me out of my thoughts. At first I thought it was just my imagination or a muscle spasm in my hand. But I as I traced my hand down my stomach I felt it again. Right under my belly button.

Tears welled up in my eyes._ No! These were not tears of happiness._ I was sobbing now. Max wasn't here. He was supposed to be there. Right by my side the first time the baby kicked but he wasn't. He was off who knows where doing who knows what with the kids. I tried to quiet my sobs.

Dr. Martinez was out at the store. But Izzy and Eddy were right down stairs. Izzy definitely heard me. Since a few seconds after I broke down I heard footsteps come up stairs. Too light to be Eddy's. She knocked on my door.

"Faith? Are you crying" she asked confused and surprised.

"No Go Away!" I yelled at her through my teeth.

She opened the door anyway. "Whoa hormonal much?" She said sarcastically.I grabbed my pillow and put it over my face.

"Common tell Dr. Iz the problem." she said as she sat in the office chair by the desk. She was spinning in it and rolled around the room. It's still a mystery to me how she doesn't run into walls doing that.

I sighed. "He kicked" I said emotionless after I recovered from my melt down. She stop rolling and landed in the center of the room.

"Ok not seeing the problem here" She said.

I groaned pushing the pillow back over my face.

"So he kicked that's a good thing isn't it? I mean it least you know he's not dead." She inferred.

"It was his first kick" I said muffled by the pillow.

"So….I'm still not seeing the problem here" She said blankly.

"So guess who's not here" I said into the pillow.

"Oh Gabby" She joked

"Ugh! You know I'm talking about Max" I said taking the pillow away from my face.

She laughed. "I know, but common it's not that big a deal. If Max had known it was gonna happen he would've stayed" she said.

"He should be here no matter what" I said.

Izzy sighed. "Well I can't tell you much more. I'm gonna go make popcorn for when you guys fight about this later."

She got up and went towards the door. I took the pillow and threw it at her head.

"Hey! Why does everybody throw things at the blind kid?" She yelled in frustration as she closed the door.

* * *

"Faith? You okay?" I heard Max say on the other side of the door. The handle jiggled. "Faith unlock the door."

I pulled the covers over me and held the pillow over my ears. A few minutes later the door clicked and Max walked in with Izzy.

Izzy was holding her little tools for picking locks and a big bowl of popcorn. She sat in the chair as Max sat on the bed next to me.

"Faith?" he said moving the pillow off my head. I side glanced at him but then looked back at the wall.

"Why'd you lock the door?" he asked. I took the pillow back and put it over my head.

"What happened?" I heard him whisper to Izzy.

"The baby kicked" she said with a mouth full.

I shoved the covers off me glaring at her. I got up a walked to the bathroom.

"Faith!" Max called after me.

I stopped at the bathroom door. "You weren't there you missed it" I said sadly.

"Faith..-"

"I'm taking a shower" I said closing the door. I hate the look on his face. Where he feels bad about something that logically he could not control. It's not his fault. Izzy was right if he'd known he'd have stayed. I just needed some time to myself to get over it. I strip down out of my T shirt pajama pants and underwear then get in the hot shower.

When I get out I wrap a large towel around me and walk back to mine and Max's room. He's sitting on the bed rubbing his temples. I shut the door and he looks up. He rubs the back of his neck as he gets up.

"Faith I'm-" He started to say.

"I know. It's okay." I said.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around me. The baby gave a small kick. Small but still noticeable. Max smiled and kissed my forehead then my lips.

He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Damn you're getting heavy" he said sounding strangled.

I grabbed the pillow and shoved it in his face.

* * *

The baby moved in my stomach and I squirmed in Max's arms.

"Faith quit squirming" Max mumbled. His arms tightened around me and the baby kicked.I winced and pulled Max's arms off me so I could lay on my back. Max sat up groggily looking down at me rubbing my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I say turning back on my side.

"Is he moving?" He asked.

"Mmm...barely feel it" I mumbled. Max gave me a 'not buying your crap look'. He moved his hand to my stomach. The baby kicked harshly and I winced.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. I pushed his hand away and pulled the covers over me more.

Max sighed and laid back down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed my stomach soothing the baby and me to sleep.

* * *

Max POV

I woke up to the light turning on.

"Ah Faith turn off the light." I said.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I sat up to see Faith shirtless in front of the mirror with tears in her eyes.

"Faith come back to bed." I urged her.

She turned to me and crossed her arms over her grow breast.

"I'm fat" she cried

I sighed. She turned back to the mirror. I got up and wrapped my arms around the space between her breast and stomach.

"Faith it's just the baby" I whispered in her ear.

She glared at her reflection. "I'm 3 months pregnant Max I should not be this fat." She cried.

"Faith you're beautiful now can we please go back to bed?" I begged.

She chuckled the reached for her shirt. I grabbed her hand.

"You don't need that" I said.

She laughed again but put her shirt on anyway and we went back to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for the names keep'um coming Review!**

**Here's a bunny to motivate you:**

**()_()**

**( '.' )**

**() ()**

**_/\_**


End file.
